Forever Yours
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Series of one-shots and drabbles. Multiple pairings, feel free to request yours. May change the rating, depending on the requests.
1. Long Kiss Goodbye: AsuKure

**Forever Yours

* * *

**By xox-Midori-Chan-xox

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's note:** Well, this is a challenge for myslef, I'll do a chapter of this thing with a one-shot of every Naruto pairing I like, or any that's requested (you can ask if you want one, so go ahead!). I'm also planning to do for Soul Eater, Bleach, and others. So, request any pairing you like, for now, only about Naruto. When I open for the other seires, feel free to ask! (and also, Review, please!)  


* * *

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

_Asuma x Kurenai

* * *

  
_

Why was it every time somebody died in that place, it used to rain, but the day he died, the sun was shining like if someone had put an immense glass in front of it? It was burning her face… it was drying her tears.

A hand ran through her belly as she felt the little baby's feet kicking against her womb. She had told nobody. Not even her students. He surely told his protégé about it, in one of their long, tiring shoji matches.

It had already passed a week. Everything was the same, nothing had changed. The world still turned around. The flowers kept growing. The sun, undoubtedly, kept shining. Everything was the same… but not for her.

He was gone, he was not coming back, he was 6 meters underground, his body had become dust… his heart didn't beat for her anymore.

She looked outside the window, wondering if Shikamaru was doing well on his mission to avenge his master. The baby kicked her again, and she caressed her belly again. She rested her head on her arms and started to cry, unwillingly. She promised herself not to cry. He was in a better place, he was resting. Still, Asuma was gone.

Her body felt too heavy, and it was not because of his child. Sadness made her feel so tired, so heavy, but in some way, so hollow. Kurenai started to feel her eyes going numb. Even of her promise, she had been crying all week long. She could not avoid it. She fell asleep, on her table.

She had left the window open. She shivered and awaked to close it… but when she reached the windowsill, she wondered why the wind was blowing. There had been a lot of sun during the whole week, and that day wasn't an exception. It was a dry ay, the few wind currents that entered felt dry and somehow, extremely hot. But the breeze that had just entered was intense and cold… somehow, just like Asuma.

She walked to her bed, and laid on the mattress move less waiting for something to happen. But nothing came at all. No more wind, no sounds, not even a movement for the baby. Everything seemed as it had gone with him. Everything felt… dead.

"You have been crying."

Kurenai jumped. She was surely dreaming… it could not be he was sitting there, at the bottom of her mattress, taking a puff of his cigarette like always.

"A-A-Asuma…?" he muttered, her crimson red eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and taking out the air from his lungs.

"How can you…?" She sat up on the mattress, taking some distance from him. She looked down to his feet… they disappeared within the air. Surely, he was a ghost, he looked much paler than usually… somehow, transparent. "…Asuma…"

He sighed, and smiled sadly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I couldn't do it before I went there."

"Why are you here? You… you died…"

"I know. It's just I couldn't go anywhere without telling you and Shikamaru goodbye."

"Why…?" Tears had started to pour form her eyes.

"Please, don't cry, Kurenai… it'd only make me regret leaving."

She leaned closer to him, and incredibly, when she surrounded his phantasmagorical body with her thin, pale arms, he was solid. He felt so alive, he still felt like a living human being.

"Please, don't leave me!" She screamed with muffled sobs and cries against his vest.

"Kurenai…"

"Asuma!"

He leaned down to grab her chin with one hand. Black eyes found red ones, asking for forgiveness.

"Please, look at me, Kurenai…"

"Asuma…"

"I need to break my bonds to this world. You're the only thing that ties me to the living world, Kurenai… please, let me go."

"I need you… I love you!"

He sighed. He slowly placed his lips on hers, kissing her like he always did. Kurenai hugged him tighter, but he pushed away after some seconds.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, but this time, Kurenai pushed him away.

"You promised you'll come back."

He hugged her, not letting her to push him.

"I did. Not the way you liked. But I'm here. I kept my promise."

"How do I know you're not just a dream?"

"This…"

He took out a small, red flower, and placed it on her hand.

"A flower?"

"I'm sorry… please, take care."

"Asuma…"

"Sayonara, my love."

Kurenai opened her eyes wide. It had been, after all, a simple dream; Nothing more. She felt her eyes getting swollen for all the tears that had rolled down from them. She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving the small flower on the table she had sleep just some minutes before. She checked her face on the mirror, an it surprised her how old she looked… it was terrible, but in some way, incredible… then she noticed something that just didn't fit the whole thing… the flower she had just left on the table.

So he had kept his promise.


	2. Broken Youth: SasuNaru

**Author's note:** This time is SasuNaru. If you dislike Shounen-Ai, wait until next chapter, and if it's yaoi the next one, until the next, and so then until I post Het. And if you cannot stand the fact I believe Love has no boundaries, and also, that I like ShounenAi, ShoujoAi, Crack pairings and everything, it's better not to read :D

And no, I'm not depressed, it's just I've been listening The GazzettE quie often, and it makes me write SasuNaru. Why? I don't know. It just makes me feel angsty. And you're guessing right, for now I'm taking the chapter titles for some Ending Songs... I always pick songs to put a title, I think those songs are the best to listen while reading.

* * *

**Broken Youth  
**

_**Sasuke x Naruto**  


* * *

_

The metal piercing through his chest was cold, but somehow, he felt no pain. It had been awkward, it had been awful, yet it had been as beautiful as the eternal dance between moon and sun. Always in synchrony, never meant to be together.

Just one brief moment every century they got to see each other… like a sun eclipse. But this time, the moon had been way stronger than the sun; or at least faster.

The wide katana pierced his ribs and his lungs, crimson blood falling into the snow. He heard the agonizing screams of Sakura not so far away. He smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I told you we were going to bring you back. No matter what."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto could hear a small chuckle and some tint of irony on his voice.

"Seems your body went as numb as mine."

Sasuke looked down to where Naruto's other hand was resting. Right in front of his chest, but it was completely covered on blood. HIS blood. The stupid Konoha ninja had pierced his chest too, with a Rasengan, in the brief moment when he hit him with the sword.

"Guess you're right." Sasuke rested his other hand on Naruto's back, hugging him. "Thank you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, coughing small drops of blood, resting his chin on the shoulder that was left.

"What?" He said, caressing his back softly. Strangely, he felt some warm tears rolling down his cheeks. His vision was blurry, he wasn't even sure if it was blood or tears.

"I'm glad we can go back together, teme."

"Me too, dobe." He whispered, smiling.

"Sasuke… you're… you're my…" Naruto coughed up more blood and grabbed Sasuke's clothes tighter. "… you are my only…"

With the few strengths he had left, Sasuke impulse himself and placed his forehead against the blonde's.

"I'm glad the one who took my heart out… were you… Naruto."

The last Uchiha's death weight fell over Naruto, who fell to his knees, still carrying the other man. So many years had passed. Still, he kept his word. His body was not responding, since the Karana had taken out lots of his blood, and still, it was still inside his chest, piercing his lungs. He heard Sakura's screams right beside him. She had arrived in time to save him, but not to save Sasuke. Still he was smiling. He had held him till the very last; he would be taking him home. The thing he had desired the most when he was a child was to defeat him. But the thing he had desired the most when he was an adult, were his feelings to be confessed. Still… in the very end, he noticed Sasuke always knew it.

And even if he had to take his life, the Uzumaki ninja had no regrets at all.


	3. Spend a Lifetime: LeeSaku

**_LOL, I felt like writting Naruto for a while... and not ShinoHina, for the love of Aizen, I'm quite sick of them xD (I still wuv them, but they're quite boring when you run out of ideas ) this is a single drabble, kind of one-sided, but I find it cute. And more amuzing when you listen Jamiroquai's song "Spend a Lifetime" along while you read :D_**

**Word Count: 334**

* * *

**Spend a Lifetime**

**Lee x Sakura

* * *

**

The music was soft and slow, the lights were down, and they were one of the few couples who were still dancing. She was all dressed in white, her light rosy hair done nicely, and a perfect makeup shading her eyes and lips. She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand, making him blush a little. He smiled too, as he made her swing and turn around slowly.

"Sorry I have come this late…"

"Never mind, Sakura-chan.. it's fine."

"Yeah…" She muttered, placing her other hand behind his neck, then the other one, as he surrounded her waist with his. She slowly leaned closer and rested her forehead on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Do you think I've done right, Lee?"

"Sure you did. After all, that's what you've wanted for so long."

"I know… but I quite feel guilty."

"Why? You regret this marriage?"

"Of course not! But… I have never considered being this happy."

"You deserve to be happy. He'll give the best to you, just what you truly deserve."

"I didn't mean it like that. I feel happy, like this… with you, I feel so happy, Lee-kun…"

Lee sighed, caressing her hair with one hand. She smiled lightly, as she heard him breathing heavily. The music started to fade as the small piece ended, so he let go of her and grabbed both of her hands, to stare at her large green orbs like he had always wanted to look at them. He smiled, and hugged her one last time.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Sakura-chan… I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Lee-kun." She said, as he let her go.

The man with the bushy brows watched the pink haired beauty walk back to her now husband, taking his hand, she smiled lovely at him, gifting the blonde a gesture Sakura would never ever gift him again. Yet, Rock Lee had no remorse. He was truly happy, to see one of his best friends marry the woman both of them loved the most.


	4. Porcelain: JiraTsu

**Words:** 222_  
Because that episode 2 weeks ago, and this week's special, make me think Naruto has to give a lot much more when the potline doesn't focus on the boring main characters.  
You should hear Yeah Yeah Yeah's song to catch the title meaning after this fic :D_

**

* * *

Porcelain**

**Jiraiya x Tsunade

* * *

**

He walked away, as the sun was going down. He walked away as the dusk started to fall. He walked away to never come back.

She waited patiently for him to return. She waited patiently to hug him when the man came back, and pay her lost bet once again. She waited patiently for nothing.

_'It has been long, hasn't it, idiot'? _She thought, back at her office, some days after, while fixing some papers after signing them. _'You better come back as you promised, or I'll kick your butt once more.'_

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune's voice called. "Uhmm… somebody arrived and…"

"Jiraiya's dead." The green old frog said, jumping from the black haired woman's hands onto Tsunade's desk. She opened her eyes wide, and felt something inside her break slowly and painfully.

_'You broke your promise, you idiot. You said you would come back… I don't wanna follow you yet… but you promised me you'd never leave me, you… you never noticed I did love you back, for a really long time, don't you? I think neither did I. Heh… if you could hear what I'm thinking now, you'd laugh at me, won't you? As soon as we meet again, you enormous asshole… I'll hug you like I never did. I'll tell you what I never did… and then I'll kill you again.'_


	5. Over and Over: SasuSaku

_Requested by Djsakura._

_Inspired by Three Days Grace's song, "Over and Over". It screams SasuSaku everywhere.  
Note: I'm not fond of the pairing, I'm Pro NaruSaku and SasuKarin, but I don't hate this one. As long as nobody asks for any SasuHina crap. I'll not get angry :D_

**World Count: 500**

* * *

**Over and Over**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**

* * *

**

Rain was falling down like if it wanted to crush the earth under its power. Yet, a lonely figure stood beneath the storm, glancing t the sky as the water made his clothes and hair to stick around his body and face.  
"You're awake this late?" a man's voice asked from inside the room they were currently sharing along with other two people. "May it be you never sleep, Sasuke?"

"No." The last Uchiha answered, not looking around to face his interlocutor. "Go back to sleep."  
"Why are you up? A nightmare or something?"  
"Not quite. A dream. Go back to sleep, Suigetsu" Sasuke ordered, and he heard how Suigetsu grumbled molested, as he went back to his original position in the bed he was, reluctantly and for his demise, sharing with the red haired woman.  
"I'll never get you, dumbass."

Sasuke never dreamed. When he did, he only saw nightmares, nightmares he had unfortunately already lived. But never dreams. This dream, was amusingly pink. Everything on it was pink. The seasons, the flowers, the trees… and her.

She was there, standing alone beneath the shadows of a cherry tree, with a red kimono and a Japanese umbrella, as well as a paper fan on her other hand. Sakura looked simply stunning, and Sasuke noticed her hair was growing once again. She just looked like a flower in blossom, completely beautiful. Why he hadn't ever noticed how gorgeous she was, he'd never know.

"Just so you know…" Her voice muttered, after a long silence of staring at each other, while the wind sang its own melody to fill the emptiness he had left on her heart long ago. "… no matter time, no matter season, no matter what, I'll love you until the very end. Then again… you left. I should be able to get over you and move on, but I simply can't. You're my everything, Sasuke."  
"I have to go…" He muttered, not knowing where his words had come from. It wasn't surely his will to say that, but then again, he had been dreaming, dreams are supposed to be senseless anyway.

The Uchiha turned around, but then he felt the warmth of Haruno's body collide against his, sending a shiver and a wave of pleasure trough his whole body. It felt quite nice to be held that way, but he wanted to move on as well.  
"Don't go away. I won't let you go."  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. Sayonara"

He awoke after he broke the hug, feeling a large hollow hole on his heart. He panted, and then he walked out onto the rain, and he was still standing there, feeling the falling rain on his skin. Even if it had been just a dream, he still could smell her fainting scent around him. He could still feel the warmth of her body against his. It was just like if that dream had suddenly become reality, even though she was only an angel from a never ending nightmare.


End file.
